


Too Soon

by EnzoFrenzi



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Pedophilia, Romanticism, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18809983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnzoFrenzi/pseuds/EnzoFrenzi
Summary: A new person moves to Royal Woods, more specifically in the very next house to the Loud House. Little did Lisa know, but this neighbor is about to change her life.





	1. A Stranger in Royal Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is a joke gift to a Discord friend, and wasn't meant to be necessarily good. Thanks for listening and have a nice reading

It was a sunny saturday in Royal Woods, and Lisa was in her room, doing her usual experiments.

-Ok, let's add some chloroformium to the mixture and... - She said to herself, only to be interrupted by the sound of screeching tires, making her put way too much chloroformium in the mixture, causing an explosion - Dang it. Welp, better check what's going on then.

She then went outside to find out what was making that sound, when she found a moving truck and a SUV stopped at the house right of her, which has just been sold.

-Hm, seems like the new neighbor just arrived...- She thought- Let's see who it is.

She then came closer and saw a young adult not-so-tall short-haired Latino man talking to the truck driver. Her eyes opened as wide as the grin on her face.

-I know I'm not this emotive and all- She whispered to herself

-But AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!!- She screamed before fainting


	2. A Lisa in Love

A few minutes later, Lisa woke up in her bed, Lori and Lucy were looking at her worried.

-Lisa, what literally happened?- Asked Lori

Lisa couldn't say a word. She did not know how to explain what she felt. Her emotions were so intense they blocked her from pronouncing a word.

-Lisa?- Continued Lori- Tell me what happened!

She still did not say a word. Lori sighed, got close to Lisa's ear and whispered:

-Whatever it is, it's gonna be between you and me...

-I saw the most beautiful man in existence...- Finally whispered Lisa

Lori looked at her in confusion, whispered into Lucy's ear, making her shrug, and then came back close to Lisa and whispered:

-Is it the new neighbor?

-Yeeeesssss...- Responded Lisa very silently

Lori stood there, looked at Lucy and discussed with her for a few minutes. Then, she came back to Lisa and said:

-Ok, Lis, we're going to help you in this situation. I'm going to keep you in touch is case anything happens. Alright?

Lisa slowly nodded positively, making Lori and Lucy smile. Both left Lisa's room and went straight to the new neighbor's home.


	3. Mutuality

Lori then knocked on the neighbor's door. He responded a few seconds later.

-Hello, sir!- Lori Started- I'm Lori Loud and this is my sister Lucy, and we're from the house on your left.

-Hello. My name is Diego, and nice to meet you!- Replied the neighbor.

-Nice to meet you too.- Said Lori- But we didn't come here for this specific reason.

-A few hours ago- Started Lucy- our sister Lisa saw you and, needless to say, went completly passionate about you.

-Oh, the girl with glasses?- Asked Diego- She looks kind of cute to be honest, and I'd really like to meet her. Could you both do me this favor?

Lucy and Lori looked at each other and smiled.

-For sure!- Replied Lori- She'll be here soon.

-Alright, thank you.

Both sisters then walked back home to tell Lisa about the earlier conversation. They knocked on her door and opened it, only to find Lisa doing more experiments.

-Any news?- Asked Lisa

-Yes.- Said Lucy- The neighbor said that he'd really like to meet you.

-Really?- Silently replied Lisa before she dropped the substance she was holding to the ground- YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!

Lori smiled and said:

-Alright, be prepared!

Both Lucy and Lori then left, letting Lisa prepare herself alone.


	4. Knowing Each Other

Lisa then brushed her teeth, cleaned up her glasses and marched straight to Diego's house. She knocked on his door, and there he was.

-Hello, there!- He said- I was waiting for you! My name is Diego!

-M-m-my name is-s-s L-Lisa...- Mumbled Lisa

-Don't be so nervous, Lis! Come in, let's do some stuff!

She nodded and entered the house with him. They had dinner, played games, watched TV and even did chemestry experiments together. It was all going normal and OK until Diego turned up to her and said:

-Come to my room, I have a little surprise for ya!

She nervously nodded and went to his room. He closed and locked the door behind her.


	5. Point and Shoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW incoming
> 
>  
> 
> :)))))))))))

He then picked Lisa up and laid her down on his bed. She knew exactly what he was up to, and smiled. He looked down at her and asked:

-Would you care?

-No, I wouldn't- Happily responded Lisa- I want to know how the intercourse feels like!

He then chuckled and kissed her in the lips. The two made out for ten whole minutes and stripped off. He then got his member out and whispered to her;

-Get ready~

He slowly started to steal her v-card. During the act, he asked:

-Does it hurt?

-A bit, but it feels so good~- Moaned Lisa.

The couple did it multiple times, for several hours straight. When the sun went down, both of them were laid down on bed, when Diego asked her:

-Want to be my girlfriend?

-YES!- She screamed

-Hehe, but keep this as secret as possible, ok?~

-Ok~

They dressed up again, drank some coffee and said goodbye to each other. Lisa got back to the house and went to her room. To her surprise, both Lori and Lucy were on the side of her room's door.

-So, how was it? What did you do?- Lori asked Lisa

Lisa smiled and responded:

-It was a lot of fun! And long story.

She then walked to her room. Lori looked down at Lucy, tapped her shoulder and said:

-Some secrets were meant to be kept...

The end


End file.
